The Hidden War
by TheHonourableSkye11
Summary: A World Wizarding War II story. Wizards in World War II. Zephyrus Lynch, a fifth-year Ravenclaw, along with a group of fellow students, join a legion of Hogwarts fighters involved in World War II. Their enemy? Hitler, of course, but more specifically the German wizarding school Zauberer, whose allegiance to the mad Nazi threatens the entire world. Mainly OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am delving into the world of fanfiction for the first time, but I do have experience in writing, so I'm not** _ **that**_ **new!**

 **This story is an idea that has been swirling in my head for a while now. I read in** _ **Harry Potter**_ **that Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945, and I thought it odd that it fell on the same year as the end of World War II. This, my story, is what I believe happened leading up to that fateful duel. This story will feature very few original characters, mostly OCs, as not many of Rowling's characters would have been either alive or at Hogwarts in this time. Also, I will likely write mainly short-ish chapters, and I know that most people hate the long wait between chapters, and I prefer updating as often as possible. Read on…**

It was early in the morning when Zephyrus Lynch heard the news. Adolf Hitler, the famous former headmaster from the German wizarding school Zauberer, had done the unthinkable. In a fit or revenge, he had launched a savage assault upon Poland. Hitler had been a close friend of one Radowan Kwiatkowski, both of whom were ministers for magic in their respective wizarding communities. Hitler, furthermore, was also the leader of the Muggles in his country, which was almost unheard of. He and Kwiatkowski had, at the most recent gathering for international ministers, become involved in a violent argument over something very simple. Hitler believed that Jewish wizarding students, who made up a considerable amount of wizarding schools in the two nations, should have been segregated, as most of them possessed another type of magic, one which came with being descended from the people of Israel.

Hitler believed these students were a dangerous influence to the traditional magical abilities of the German wizarding youth, and decided that steps must be taken to remove them from the system. Kwiatkowski, on the other hand, was part Jewish himself, and resisted Hitler's proposition most feverently. Hitler, unsurprisingly, was displeased that his friend would contradict him in the meeting, but he tried nonetheless to press the other ministers into accepting his proposal. In the end, only Julius Lavezzi of Italy, Bernhard Meunscher of Austria and Slava Tchakov of the Soviet Union would accept the proposal, while the remaining nations of the International Confederations of Wizards would strike it down. Hitler would return to Germany, full of rage for being denied his wish by the ICW. He plotted an assault on the Polish wizarding school Czarydom, but it spiralled into a full-blown attack on the nation of Poland.

This attack resulted in a violent backlash in the non-wizarding world, as everyone now knows, but it was similar in the wizarding world. Germany was instantly removed from the International Wizarding Alliance, and Hitler was branded a criminal. The only nations who supported him were those who had originally accepted his anti-Jewish proposal. Italy, Austria, and the Soviet Union would follow his lead, and that of their Muggle governments, and they accepted the Muggle name 'Axis Powers.' But the governments of Wizarding Britain, France, Canada and Australia would declare wizarding war on the Axis nations. They largely left the war to their Muggle armies, but small battles were initiated by various wizarding schools, and resulted in small pockets of wizarding battle in the midst of the deadliest war in human history. The youth of the two powers formed alliances against one another, and their schools joined together to combat each other. Hogwarts, in Britain, Beauxbatons, in France, Cairnross in Canada, and Hadleigh Academy in Australia were posed against Zauberer in Germany, Goneria in Italy, Kabler in Austria, and Koldovstoretz in the Soviet Union. The schools were involved in isolated battles in the Second World War, but among them, was the pinnacle of the war, the great Battle of Corbenay, which reached its climax in the duel of Dumbledore and Grindelwald, the two greatest wizards of the age. The former was involved in the fight in favour of the Allied powers, while the latter was a leader in the enemy. For the Axis. He led their wizarding forces until this duel, which would end the wizarding war in Europe.

None of this was known to one Zephyrus Lynch, however, as he had only just picked up _The Daily Prophet,_ which arrived as usual with the owl post. Judging by the gasps of his fellow students from all around, they too were stunned by the news.

Zephyrus Lynch was a fifth year Ravenclaw. He was good looking, with fair hair and a confident smile, but he didn't think much of himself. He was much more concerned, at the moment, with the scene in front of him. The images swirling on the front page of the wizarding newspaper painted a grim picture. It showed an old image of Adolf Hitler from the ICW, caught in a rather unfortunate pose after he had dropped his wand. He lost his balance again and again, and glared at the camera person. If the scenario was not so serious, Zephyrus might have laughed at the image.

" **HITLER INVADES POLAND! Britain and France declare war!"** Said the newspaper. The article beneath the image and headline ran through the entire paper, and reported on everything from what led up to the attack to Hitler's underwear.

A strong sense of foreboding washed over Zephyrus. _This can't be good,_ he thought. For a student, Zephyrus was rather interested in the world of wizarding politics. He had followed feverently the decision to remove the Papuan Ministry from the International Confederation of Wizards, which was due to the increased cannibalism among its community, and the penultimate 1935 decision to ban flying horses as a means of magical transportation. But for all of his time looking into politics, nothing had given him a sense that something bad might be happening. As he looked as the sign of the Nazi leader dropping his wand over and over again, he wondered if the world would ever be the same again.

 **There we have it. First chapter. More introduction than anything, and shorter than the others will be. Let me know if you think this has any potential, and shoot me a PM if you have a suggestion. Until next time, yours truly, Skye, and God bless.**


	2. Postponement

**Alright, I know I just started this fic, and that I've only posted one short chapter, but I'm putting this project off for a while. I realized in brainstorming for ideas that I have no idea where this fic is going, save for beginning and end. On the other hand, I have some other interesting ideas swirling around, with a more defined purpose. I am certainly not just dumping this. I just have no idea where it is headed, and don't want to write a few crappy chapters because I don't have a clue what I'm doing next. In the meantime I'm writing a Harry Potter/The Hunger Games crossover, as well as occasional one-shots, so by all means, check them out. The Hunger Games fic is only just getting started, and the first chapter is only a tribute list, but more will come. Until next time, I remain as ever,**

 **Skye**

 **And God bless**


End file.
